


Rumor

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kita berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Fuma.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Zone milik Johnny's Entertainment.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan dari penulisnya semata 8"D

“Fuma- _kun_ , kamu beneran pacaran sama Itoh Sairi itu?! Serius?!”

“....telingaku sakit, Marius. Tentu saja itu tidak benar.”

Member termuda Sexy Zone itu berkedip; sebelum ia malah makin semangat mengguncang bahu yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. “Tapi, tapi, semua foto-foto itu bagaimana—”

“Argh!” Fuma mendorong Marius hingga pegangan Marius terlepas tapi tidak sampai membuat yang lainnya jatuh; anak itu sudah memiliki badan yang cukup besar untuk melawan kekuatan dari member tertua kedua mereka itu. “Berisik. Aku pusing. Johnny- _san_ langsung menelepon pagi-pagi sekali dan berkata aku harus menemuinya di ruangannya sore ini setelah pemotretan untuk Myojo selesai. Sialan.” Fuma membanting bantal kecil dari atas sofa ke lantai, sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana dengan kasar. "Cuma teman dan sampai jadi gosip, apalagi kalau aku benar-benar punya pacar!?”

Ruang ganti itu mendadak sepi; persiapan pemotretan untuk Myojo masih terjadwal setengah jam lagi, wajar bila yang lainnya belum hadir di antara mereka. Marius nampak sedikit panik melihat ekspresi seakan akan melahap dirinya hidup-hidup dari member Sexy Zone yang terkenal mudah meledak emosinya ini. “Maaf Fuma- _kun_ , aku hanya ....”

“Selamat pagi,”

Spontan kedua pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang sejak kapan terbuka; Nakajima Kento berdiri di sana, yang juga entah sejak kapan. Yang tertua masuk, menepuk bahu Mari pelan sebelum tersenyum lembut pada yang termuda. “Mari _-chan_ , apa kau bisa membelikan aku dan Fuma minum sebentar ke bawah?”

“Ah—tentu saja, Kento- _kun_.” _Member_ termuda itu menjawab dengan tergagap dan senyum bingung sebelum buru-buru keluar; menutup pintu.

Mereka berdua diam hingga beberapa detik kemudian, sebelum Kento meletakkan tasnya di sebelah Fuma dan membuka mulut. “Kasihan Mari- _chan_ , dia hanya ingin tahu gosipmu itu benar atau tidak,” perlahan Kento duduk di sebelah Fuma “dia tidak bermaksud buruk.”

“Ck. Sialan.” Fuma menghadap ke arah lain. Kento menghela napas panjang.

Suasana kembali hening.

“... nar, kan.”

“ ... ya?”

Perlahan Fuma membalik arah tubuh hingga berhadapan dengan yang lainnya; ia menatap Kento ragu-ragu, mengigit bibir dan mengulumnya sebelum akhirnya kedua mata mereka benar-benar bertemu. Suara Fuma berikutnya terdengar lirih.

“... setidaknya kau percaya kalau itu tidak benar, kan ..?”

Kento terdiam, mengerjap beberapa kali; ini pemandangan yang langka. Fuma yang merendahkan suara seakan memohon, seakan mencari perlindungan—

Yang lebih tua tersenyum.

 “Kita berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Fuma.”

.

.

.

.

.

Katanya, sebelum memajukan tubuhnya; tangan kanannya perlahan terulur ke pipi Fuma; tersenyum kecil melihat yang lainnya perlahan memiringkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata. Kento menggerakkan jari-jemarinya menjalar turun, mengikuti alur sternocleidomastoideus milik Fuma yang menonjol karena gerakan lehernya; sebelum menutup kedua bibir Fuma yang basah dengan bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ciuman penuh arti menutup segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
